


Draco's Erised. Blaise's Ire.

by 89JadedPictures



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, alcohol use, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89JadedPictures/pseuds/89JadedPictures
Summary: He found it the night before Christmas Eve. Blaise told him not to dwell too long... But he couldn't help but wander back late the next night, a bottle in hand, intent on spending hours watching the witch of dreams in the Mirror's reflection.





	Draco's Erised. Blaise's Ire.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> 8th year fic. It's Christmas at Hogwarts and Draco stumbles across the Mirror of Erised inside the Room of Requirement. "That damn mirror showed me sitting around a Christmas tree with Granger...and our children!" he shouted at Blaise.

Quick, muffled footsteps fell, a visible puff of air left his lips  
Long sounded the ring of the midnight bell, his wand in his grip

The blonde made up the stairs, up and up, higher to heaven  
Where he stopped at a blank wall that hid on floor seven

He paced to and fro, back and forth, for many a second  
Knowing what lie beyond, what stranger world that beckoned

When the door finally appeared, Draco braced his shaking will  
For he knew, once he entered, he’d stay ‘til his fill

What he found in that room, that had left him yesterday unnerved,  
Was a mirror which showed ones their dreams, unreserved

It was named The Mirror of Erised, quite the witty semordnilap,  
Though, when all was said and done, it was ultimately a trap

The night before all he’d seen was the witch in her wedding gown.  
This, of course, had caused the pureblood man to grow a frown

It took his puzzler puzzling for three or hours or more,  
And many an inspection, before he understood the mirror

The shimmering glass and its reflection so full of false promises;  
A life he never dreamed he’d have, considering the premises

But he could not help but stay and stare on his first encounter,  
Only to be warned to never visit again by his long-acquainted sounder

What did he know? Blaise? He could never understand,  
How Draco felt about the woman who made his heart expand

Tonight he saw her there, in that mirror, at least fifteen years from now  
Her smile as beautiful as ever, cognac eyes shining below dark brow

She sat on the floor, Christmas presents stacked under their tree,  
Along with their children. Not one. Not two. But three!

An elder boy, who looked just like Draco, and two younger girls,  
Who fancied their mother in looks with their freckles and curls

Draco watched on for hours, all night until nearly dawn the next day,  
In awe, and in love, with the familial images on display.

He ate it all up. He took it all in.  
He could not wait for this life to begin.

Despite being warned, being told not to climb those moving stairs,  
The young Malfoy man had snuck out Christmas Eve to watch his wife and heirs.

Life suddenly made sense to him as he spent the hours watching the frivolity,  
Before deciding there was much to do if he were to make his dreams reality.

(*)

It was five a.m. on December twenty-fifth of the year 1998,  
That a loudly snoring Blaise Zabini planned on sleeping late.  
His curtains were drawn, and the fire was out in the grate,  
The man entirely unaware of the current lilting of the fates.

The room grew icier, somehow, still, than Blaise had known before.  
Eight long years he’d been there, now, sleeping behind that oaken door.  
The Christmas cold did not relent as blue light did flood the floor,  
And in the Lumos, he sat straight up, and at intruder swore:

“Blast it all! Who dares wake me from my rest? And thus provoke my anger?  
“Tell me now, at my behest, or I will curse you deaf, you wanker!” Being scary always pays.

“Do be calm, dear Blaise, my life-long friend. It’s me, Draco, your brother.  
“Do not curse me here and now. I must have words. I am no stranger.” Draco knew his friend was crazed.

“Then what, pray tell, makes you so dense? Have you, my friend, not checked the hour?  
“You must be touched to call upon me now, for you have long since known the danger!” All hell fire in his gaze.

“I went again, my friend, again, to that room you bid I do not enter.  
“That damn mirror showed me sitting around a Christmas tree with Granger...and our children!" he  
shouted at Blaise.

“I cannot say that I am surprised at your hearts one true desire- its longing fire…  
“I have known too long of your wants, but stayed quiet to evade your ire.” Blaise fixed on the blonde in his daze.

It was at this the blonde did sigh, before making for Blaise’s massive bed.  
He removed his cloak, and shoes, and sat down to make himself comfy on the end.  
Once sitting up with a deep sigh, Blaise tried hard to pretend,  
That he was not sorely inconvenienced by the dilemma of his friend. 

He thought, at first, that he should send his booze-sodden mate away,  
But had to fear what he’d run about the castle and thus say.  
At least for now, his soft-heartedness was beginning to be played,  
As he listened to his friend’s lament with its ever-present sway.

“What am I to do with this, this thing, this sin, this fragile, fleeting dream?  
“Her heart, like gold, that I can never wish to hold, and words I long to scream?” Draco could not stop.

 

“Who, my friend, truly holds you back? Finds you lesser? None too well to deem?  
“Your heart, like slush, your brain, like mush, makes you harsher than you seem.” Blaise had to stop the sop.

“But harsh words have killed all hopes; my happy ending will not be seen.  
“All future fantasies, all romantic possibilities, my prior actions have seen fit to glean.” Onto his back, Draco did flop.

“Perhaps Hermione does not see you in such low esteem…  
“Maybe, just maybe, your trial, in her eyes, did see you redeemed?” The tired man wanted to drop.

“You jest, no doubt, or even speak so kindly because you’re on my team,  
“But do not think for a moment, my friend, that I am blinded to your scheme.” His smile here, a pleasant swap.

It was here that Blaise became positive of Draco’s state-of-being.  
At first he hadn’t been so sure of what it was he was seeing.  
Seeing Draco Malfoy shite-pissed in the a.m. sure seemed freeing,  
But Blaise didn’t have the will or drive to seem like he was caring.

The dark-skinned man had to keep himself from giving the blonde a swift kick.  
He didn’t always contain himself; keep himself from being such a prick.  
But he did click his tongue as he gave a fluff of lint a violent flick,  
And turned a serious gaze to ensure his next words were not taken as a trick:

“I told you once never return to that room with its faux- dimension.  
It is not safe to dwell on that for which you have no true intention.  
I’m being your friend, doing all that I can, to help with loss-prevention,  
But I cannot claim, to do any less than maim, if you do not quit this self-derision.” 

Blaise was over it.

“Fuck,” Draco frowned. “Harsh, mate. Sorry I bothered you with my heartbreak.”

“Really, mate? Get out of my room,” Blaise said in all seriousness. “You don’t need to go home, and you don’t need to go to your room, and you don’t even have to go find her right now, since it’s five a.m. and you smell strong like whisky, but you need to get the fuck out of here.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped dramatically as he pulled himself up from the bed, then he said, “Fine. Arse… I’ll- leave you to sleep. But you did that thing where you wake up thinking your Shakespeare, again.”

“I noticed after the second verse,” Blaise monotoned as he threw himself back into his many pillows and pulled his heavy comforter up past his face, intent on ignoring everything that had just happened and going back to sleep until well past noon that day.

Christmas Day…

‘Yeah,’ Blaise thought with a dreamy sigh that saw him feeling heavier by the end. ‘Christmas brunch, and some gifts, and some booze, and some sweets, and some more booze, and I’m gonna kick Draco in his pretentious prick for bothering me, and-’

As Draco opened the door to leave Blaise’s private quarters, the dark-skinned wizard swore he heard the drunken blonde say, “Today’s the day. I’m gonna tell her today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must extend my love for my beta. I must. She's my boo!


End file.
